Underground
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Krystal loves the movie 'Labyrinth.' What happens when she finds out that the Underground and the Goblin King are real? Jareth/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T own Labyrinth! All rights go to Jim Henson & George Lucas! This is for enjoyment purposes only! Please review! **

'_Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child you have stolen. __**For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great. You have no power over me.' –**_ Sara Williams, Labyrinth

"Why are you watching that movie again?" asked Kaci sitting down next to Michelle on the couch.

"Krystal wanted to watch it," said Michelle.

"Where is she?" asked Kaci.

"I had to pee, sorry," said Krystal sitting down next to her friend. "What'd I miss?"

"Everything up to this," chuckled Kaci. "She is fixing to wish Toby away."

"Okay. You want popcorn?" asked Krystal.

"Nope, I'm good," said Kaci and Michelle.

"I wish…I wish…" said Krystal along with Sarah.

"I will duct tap your mouth shut if you don't shut up," said Kaci.

"What? I don't complain when you do it with _The Princess Bride_," said Krystal.

"That's because you are doing it too," said Kaci.

"I wonder if it works," said Krystal.

"Wonder if what works?" asked Michelle.

"The whole wishing a sibling away thing," said Krystal.

"I don't know. Let's try it," said Kaci rolling her eyes.

"Do it!" said Krystal, a little too excited.

"No," said Kaci.

"Why not?" asked Krystal.

"Because on the slight chance that it does work, I am not gonna run the Labyrinth to get you back," said Kaci.

"I would run the Labyrinth to get you back," said Krystal.

"I am sure you know the damn the like the back of your hand," said Kaci. "I'm not gonna say it! Get over it! It's just a stupid movie!"

Krystal glared at her sister before she stood up from the couch and walked down the hall to her room. She slammed the door and plopped down on her bed.

"Just say it so she will shut up about it. She is gonna stay mad at you, you know that right," said Michelle.

Kaci and Michelle could hear Krystal's music playing from her room trying to drown them out. Kaci rolled her eyes and continued to watch the movie. Krystal sat on her bed and popped in her DVD copy of _Labyrinth_. She sat and gazed at the TV in fascination, which wouldn't be odd if she was a teenager but Krystal and Kaci are both twenty-five, Michelle only a year older.

Krystal climbed off her bed and walked over to her vanity and ran a brush through her black hair. She sat down on her bed again and laid back and stared up at the ceiling.

"I wonder if I could wish myself away?" Krystal thought out loud. "Guess there is only one way to find out."

Krystal let out a yawn and closed her eyes. She lay there listening to the movie play in the background, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"I wish…" she said yawning, "I wish the goblin would come take me away, right now."


	2. Chapter 2

Krystal rolled over in her bed to find a comfortable position. She could hear people talking around her, who she assumed were Kaci and Michelle.

"Shut up!" she shouted.

Her shout echoed around her as the room fell quiet. She scrunched her face, still not opening her eyes. He room never had that good acoustics. The talking started to pick up again, but it was hushed whispers. She sighed and slowly opened her eyes. When she opened her eyes she was met with a room full of stares, but what was staring at her wasn't people.

"AHH!" she screamed falling off the bed she was perched on.

The group jumped back and hid behind whatever was closest. Krystal peeked over the top of the bed to look around the room but ducked back behind it when she saw them looking at her.

"Just breath, this is a dream," she whispered to herself. "You didn't wish yourself away. It's just a movie."

Krystal heard someone, or something in this case, walking across the room and stop not far from the bed.

"What's going on?" shouted the voice.

There came no response.

"Well!" shouted the voice again.

The goblins all pointed to the bed.

Krystal started to repeat to herself that it was still all a dream, a very realistic dream.

"I know you are over there," said the voice. "But you're not a baby."

Krystal could hear the thing walking around the room, slowly walking around the bed. Krystal had her legs pulled up so her face was in her knees, her hair hiding everything.

"My, my. Not a baby at all. Who would wish you away," said the voice.

"It's a dream, it's a dream, it's a dream," said Krystal.

"It's far from a dream," said the voice, slowly walking away. "You still haven't told me who wished you away. I haven't told anyone they need to run the labyrinth."

"Me," said Krystal.

"What was that?" asked the voice.

"I wished myself away," said Krystal still not looking up at the voice.

"Now why would you want to do that?" asked the voice.

"I didn't think it would work. It was just a movie. This isn't happening. I'm dreaming…I'm dreaming…" said Krystal.

Jareth sat on his throne and watched the girl in front of him. She was intriguing. She had wished herself away but keeps insisting that this is all a dream. Finally he stood up and walked over to the girl.

"Stand up," he said.

"No…this is a dream…I'm going to wake up…please let me wake up…" said Krystal.

Jareth rolled his eyes and grabbed Krystal's arm and hoisted her to her feet. Krystal yelp when she was pulled to her feet. She never looked up, keeping her gaze on her feet. Jareth lifted his had and placed his forefinger under Krystal's chin and forced her to look at him.

Krystal's face was lifted so she was looking at the person who was talking to her. She slowly opened her eyes and sucked in a breath. Jareth smirked when she inhaled suddenly. He looked over her features. She had dark black hair and an olive colored skin. Her eyes were a startling ice blue. He let go of her chin and stepped back to look at the rest of her. She was relatively tall, only a few inches shorter than him. She had long legs with a small torso and her breasts, from what he could tell, were a considerable size.

"Well, what do I do with you?" asked Jareth, mostly to himself, as he circled Krystal. "I can leave you with the goblins, or I can keep you in the castle. What to do? What do you think I should do?"

"Let me go home, please," said Krystal.

"Why? You wished _yourself_ gone. Why would you want to go back?" asked Jareth stepping up behind her.

"Because I want to go home. To my sister," said Krystal.

"Your sister? Is she willing to run the Labyrinth for you?" asked Jareth.

Krystal was going to say yes, but Kaci had said so her self that she wouldn't run the Labyrinth to rescue her. Krystal didn't answer him and she just shook her head.

"Do much for a sister," said Jareth. "Why don't you like is here?"

'I do…I love the movie. It's so beautiful," said Krystal.

"Movie?" asked Jareth.

"Never mind," said Krystal.

"Then it is settled, you will stay in the castle with me," said Jareth. "Show her to her new room."

Krystal reluctantly followed two goblins out the throne room to her _new_ room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Krystal, you gonna come out anytime soon?" asked Kaci knocking on the door. "Krystal?"

Kaci opened the door to her sister's room to find it empty. She walked in and looked for something that would tell her where her sister was. As she made a sweep of the room she saw and envelope laying on the vanity addressed to _Krystal's Sister_. She picked it up and opened it. Inside the envelope was glitter. Kaci frowned as she turned the envelope upside down, spilling the glitter all over the floor. Kaci sighed as she laid the envelope on the vanity. The window flew open against a gust of wind. The wind stirred up the glitter sending it flying all around the room. Finally the wind settled down and Kaci walked over to the window and locked it back.

"Kaci?" said Michelle walking down the hall.

"Yeah?" she said.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Michelle.

"What?" asked Kaci.

"Why are you in here?" asked Michelle.

Kaci looked around the completely bare spare room, "I don't know. Come on, lets go out."

Jareth smiled as Kaci walked out of the house. Anyone that had ever known Krystal had forgotten about her, as though she never existed. Krystal sat in the large room. She was sitting on the window bend looking out the large bay window. She let out a sigh as she looked out over the Underground.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she asked herself.

"The master seems taken with you," said a goblin walking into the room.

"What?" said Krystal looking away from the window.

"He let you stay in the castle. He must be taken with you," said the goblin.

"I doubt that," said Krystal turning back to face the window.

"The master requests you presence in the throne room, immediately," said the goblin.

Krystal rolled her eyes and stood from her perch. She slowly made her way to the throne room, trying not to get lost. As she entered the room she saw Jareth looking out a window. She stood in the doorway, waiting for him to turn around.

Jareth knew she was standing there waiting on him. He slowly turned to face his new houseguest. He looked over her outfit and sneered. She was in a pair of pants and a t-shirt.

"We must find you some knew clothes," said Jareth walking over to her. "If you are going to stay here you cannot wear that."

"Then let me go home," said Krystal.

"No," said Jareth.

Krystal sighed, her shoulder dropping slightly. Jareth walked up to her and lifted her face so she was looking at him. He grabbed her hand and placed a crystal ball into it.

"If you ever want to look in on your family, just think about them and you will see," said Jareth walking away. "But before I forget."  
Jareth snapped his fingers and Krystal's jeans and t-shirt disappeared and was replaced with an ice blue dress to match her eyes. She smiled slightly and turned to walk back to her room. She closed the door behind her, careful not to catch the dress in the door and made her way over to the window seat. She held onto the ball for dear life as she thought about her sister and Michelle.

The ball glowed and then showed the two of them sitting at a table in the food court in the mall. Michelle was talking, waving her fork around as she did so, and making Krystal smile. Krystal looked at her sister, who had blonde hair and brown eyes and had a much lighter skin tone. She was smiling at whatever Michelle was saying. She saw a figure walk behind Kaci and then sit down next to her, it was Peter, Krystal's boyfriend. Kaci smiled at him and then leaned over and kissed him.

Krystal gripped the ball harder as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. Peter pulled back from Kaci, but he didn't look shocked. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled Kaci into his side and placed a kiss on her head, like he used to do with Krystal. Krystal screamed and threw the ball at the wall causing it to smash into a million pieces.

She stood up from the seat and stormed out of the room and down the stairs. Jareth was sitting in the throne room when he heard a door slam. He waited and soon enough Krystal was walking into the room.

"What's troubling you?" asked Jareth.

"What did you do to them!" shouted Krystal.

All the goblins in the room started to cower from her anger.

"Excuse me?" said Jareth.

"What did you do to them! My sister is with _MY_ boyfriend!" shouted Krystal.

"You are never returning to that world, my sweet," said Jareth dejectedly. "It is easier to make them forget than to convince them otherwise. Do not fret. It is a if you never existed in that world."

"I want to exist in that world! That is my world!" shouted Krystal.

"_THIS_ is your world now!" shouted Jareth.

Krystal shrank back from him as he stood up and stormed over to her.

"_You_ wished yourself away from that world. _You_ didn't want to be part of it anymore. _You_ wanted to come _here_! Do not put all the blame on me," said Jareth.

Krystal screamed in frustration and stormed out of the room, making her way towards the castle doors. When she reached them she pushed them open and walked through them. Jareth watched he walk out of the castle and into the garden. Krystal walked through the garden taking deep breaths to clear her head. She found a stone bench and sat down and looked down at the pond that was before her. She let out a sigh as she thought about her family.

Jareth watched from his perch in the throne room. She was not happy about being in the Underground, but rules were rules. If someone wishes away a person they are given the chance to run the Labyrinth. No one wished her away she did it herself.

The sun was starting to set on the Underground and it was growing cold. Krystal stood up from the bench she had been sitting on for hours. She wrapped her arms around herself as she walked back towards the castle door. She pushed one open and closed it behind her. She made her way through the castle slowly, taking in her surroundings. She started to climb the stairs when she noticed a door on one of the landings. She would've kept walking if Jareth hadn't walked out of the room without a shirt on.

Krystal stared at him for a second before she kept walking. She made it up two steps when she felt him grab her arm.

"You're freezing," he said.

"I'm fine," she said through her chattering teeth.

Since he had said something about her being cold, she was starting to feel it. She pulled her arm from his grasp and tried to walk off when he grabbed her hand and led her towards his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Krystal willed her feet to stop moving, but they did not listen. Jareth opened the door to his room farther and ushered her into it, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the fireplace and put another log on. He had two chairs placed in front of the fireplace already. He motioned for Krystal to sit down in one and warm up. Krystal slowly made her way over to one of the seats and sat down, reveling in the warmth coming off the fire.

Krystal watched Jareth out of the corner of her eye. She had seen him without a shirt but she hadn't really been looking. She watched him search through the armoire for another shirt. She slipped her shoed off to warm her toes. She saw him reach into armoire and saw a dark spot on his side. She stood up from her seat and quietly walked over to the Goblin King. She lifted her hand and gently ran her fingers of the blemish.

Jareth was startled by her cold touch when she ran her fingers across this side. He started to lower his arm when she stopped him. He wasn't used to being told what to do and turned to face her. When he did she gasped and brought her hand to her mouth. After a minute she lowered it and ran her fingers across the few scars he had on his chest. Her touch unnerved him; no one had ever touched him with such gentility.

Jareth dropped his shirt and grabbed her hands. Krystal finally looked up to his face. She expected him to be mad, but his face was unreadable. He looked at her with his perfectly mismatched eyes. She stared back at him with her piercing ice blue eyes. She pulled her hands free from his and placed one on each side of his face. She ran her thumbs over his cheeks like they were trying to memorize his face. One of her thumbs ran across his lower lip, sending a jolt through the Goblin King.

Jareth's hand came to Krystal's waist and started to undo the ribbon around her waist. When the ribbon was untied he brought his hand up to the ties at the top of the dress. Krystal could feel her dress loosening on her body. She knew he was untying it, but she didn't care. Krystal took one of her hand from his face to wipe away a stray tear that had fallen from her eye. She had never known the dangers that came with being a Goblin King.

Jareth watched as she wiped a tear from her cheek with her thumb. She placed her hand on his chest and traced a scar just below his heart with her thumb. A searing pain went through his body causing him to gasp for air and clench Krystal's shoulders in his hands.

"What…what's wrong!" asked Krystal.

Jareth regained his composure and his breath and look down at his chest. The scar that had been below his heart was gone. The skin was a smooth as if he had never been stabbed. Krystal followed his gaze and noticed the scar was gone. She gasped and stepped back from him.

"How…how did you do that?" asked Krystal.

"I didn't," he said looking at her. "You did."

"What! I cant do stuff like that!" said Krystal. "I'm human! It's not possible."

"Anything is possible in the Labyrinth," said Jareth.

"But…it's…it can't be," said Krystal.

Jareth stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "It was also impossible to wish yourself here."

Krystal gasped and stepped back from him. She stared at him with confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"No one can wish themselves away to the Labyrinth. You _have_ to be wished away," said Jareth.

"Then how come I am here?" asked Krystal.

"Because I wished you here," said Jareth. "Not by name, but someone like you."

"Like me!" asked Krystal.

"Beautiful and caring. To love me and rule with me," said Jareth.

Krystal just stared at him. He reached up to her face and wiped another tear away. Instead of wiping it on his pants he ran his thumb across another one of his scars. He let out another cry of pain and doubled over with it. After a few minutes he stood up again.

"You're tears can heal," said Jareth. "Because you care."

"But, I'm human," said Krystal.

"The longer you stay in the Underground, the less human you become," said Jareth. "This time next year you will be like me."

"What if I don't want to be," said Krystal. "What if I want to go home?"

"_This_ is your home," said Jareth motioning towards the window. "Things have changed drastically since you've been here. Things are coming to life that haven't been in bloom in centuries. All because of you."

"Me?" asked Krystal.

"Close your eyes," said Jareth stepping up behind her. "Think of the tree in the garden that was dead. Set on fire three hundred years ago. Think of it in bloom in the spring, full of green leaves and flowers."

Krystal closed her eyes and imagined what the tree looked like in bloom.

"Look," whispered Jareth.

Krystal opened her eyes to see the tree starting to bloom the flowers she had seen in her mind. She gasped and stepped back into Jareth.

"See what I'm saying. If you go home, you will be Krystal. But if you stay here, you would be Krystal, Queen of the Goblins," said Jareth kissing her neck.

"Queen?" asked Krystal.

"Queen," said Jareth. "I need a wife, and I want you. It's your choice, go home and be _just Krystal_ or stay here and be _Queen of the Goblins_."

Krystal looked out the window as the tree continued to bloom. Back home she couldn't make anything grow and had a hard time keep already grown plants alive. She watched as a bush started to bloom too. She closed her eyes and imagined what the Labyrinth would look like if everything were in bloom. When she opened her eyes she saw that plants and trees were blooming all over the Labyrinth. She closed her eyes and imagined everything covered in a thick blanket of snow. After a minute her teeth started to chatter. She opened her eyes to see that it was snowing. Once more she closed her eyes and everything returned to as it was when she arrived.

"What is your decision?" asked Jareth.

Krystal turned around and looked into the mismatched eyes of the Goblin King, "I need to think more about it."

Jareth didn't say anything; he leaned forward and captured Krystal's lips in a passionate kiss. Krystal's arms swung around his neck as she kissed him back. Jareth picked her up and carried her over to his large bed and placed her on it. He climbed up on the bed and hovered over top of her. Jareth leaned over and kissed Krystal again, moving her dress farther up her legs.

"Please…stay," he said kissing her again.

"I…can't…I don't belong here," she whispered.

Jareth kissed her again, slowly sliding into her. Krystal moaned in pleasure as he slipped into her. He slowly rocked his hips back and forth eliciting small moans from her. Jareth kissed her again. Krystal wrapped her arms around his neck as his continued his slow intrusion. Jareth saw a tear roll down her cheek and land in her hair. Another rolled down her other cheek and slowly she had a stream of them. She brought her hand up and wiped away one side. Jareth halted and brought her hand to his chest, placing it over his heart. Krystal cried out in pain along with Jareth. Jareth caught his breath and picked up his speed, eliciting more moans from Krystal.

Krystal was almost at her peak, he could feel it. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I will always love you."

_There's such a sad love/ Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel/ Open and Closed within your eyes/ I'll place the sky in your eyes._


	5. Chapter 5

_ As the pain sweeps through/ Makes no sense for you/ Every thrill has gone/ Wasn't too much fun at all/ But I'll be there for you-oo-oo/ As the world falls down/ Falling/ (as the world) Falling down/ Falling in Love. _

Krystal opened her eyes when she smelled coffee wafting through the air. She slowly opened her eyes. She was back in her room. She sat up in the bed with a start. She quickly jumped out of the bed and ran down the hall to the kitchen. Kaci was standing there talking with Michelle. Both women turned to look at her.

"Are you okay?" asked Michelle.

"Did you drink the other night before you went to bed?" asked Kaci sipping her coffee.

"That was last night? When we watched he movie?" asked Krystal.

"Night before last. I thought you were gonna stay locked in your room all weekend," said Kaci. "I tried to invite you out to lunch with us, but you just turned your music up louder."

There was a knock at the door. Michelle left the room to go answer it. Krystal turned to see who was there; it was Peter. Peter walked over to Krystal to give her a kiss but she stepped back from him. She looked him up and down like he had the plague.

"I know," said Krystal.

"Know what?" asked Peter.

"What you did yesterday," said Krystal.

"I told you I was going to watch the game with Mike, of course you know," said Peter.

"But you went to the mall instead," said Krystal. "Because you were with Michelle and Kaci."

Peter look stunned for a split second, his eyes darting to Kaci then back to Krystal.

"It's not what you think, baby," said peter.

"Because kissing my sister isn't what I think it is," said Krystal.

"Krys," said Kaci.

"Don't say that you only did it the once, I'm not as stupid as you think I am," said Krystal.

"Damn," said Michelle.

"What?" asked Peter.

"My plant is wilting," said Michelle. "I just watered it, too."

Krystal closed her eyes and took a deep breath and pictured the thing in full bloom. Suddenly Michelle let out a shriek and Krystal opened her eyes. The plant was sitting in the pot on the table with small pink flowers on it. Michelle poked the plant and it returned to its wilting state.

"That's odd. You sure it's not a trick plant. I mean some creeper gave it to you," said Kaci.

"I'm gonna toss it out anyway," said Michelle tossing the pot in the trash.

"Babe," said Peter.

"Don't touch me. You betrayed my trust in you," said Krystal. "I don't want to be with someone who I can't trust. And I sure as hell don't want to be with someone who is gonna cheat on me with my sister."

"It didn't mean anything!" said Peter.

"It meant enough that you would do something," said Krystal.

"But Babe! You're my princess!" said Peter.

"Why would I be your _princess_ when I can be someone's _queen_?" asked Krystal.

"What has gotten into you?" asked Kaci.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," said Krystal.

"Try me," said Kaci. "Damn that glitter! Why did you have an envelope of that stuff in your room? It's gotten all over the place!"

Krystal smiled as she ran back to her room. She found the envelope Kaci was talking about and walked back down the hall. She opened it when she got back to the living room and dumped the contents on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing! You gotta clean that up!" shouted Kaci.

Krystal closed her eyes tight and ignored her sister.

"I wish…" she said. The wind picked up outside. "I wish…"

"Not this again. It won't work," said Kaci.

"I wish the goblins would come and take _me_ away. Right now!" said Krystal.

The wind blew the front door open, kicking up the glitter that was on the floor. Right before their eyes Kaci, Michelle, and Peter watched Krystal's clothes change from her jeans and t-shirt to an ice blue gown. They heard cackling from different parts of the room and saw blobs of fur dart around the room.

As quickly as the wind picked up it was gone. They all looked around the room but didn't see Krystal. Kaci ran down the hall to her room, but she wasn't there.

"She's gone," said Kaci.

"What! What do you mean!" asked Peter.

Michelle held up the Labyrinth DVD, "She was wished away."

"Wouldn't that mean the 'Goblin King' would show up and give us the opportunity to run the labyrinth?" asked Kaci.

"I'm sure that's how it goes if _you_ wished her away," said Michelle. "But she wished _herself_ away."

The wind died down around Krystal. She opened her eyes to find her standing in the throne room. She turned around to find the place completely empty. She walked over to the window and looked down into the garden. She smiled when she saw Jareth standing that looking at the dead tree.

Krystal took off towards the castle doors. Once she was out in the garden she pictured the tree in full bloom. Jareth looked up when he heard rustling. The tree that had been dead for over three hundred years was in full bloom. He turned suddenly to see Krystal standing a few feet away.

"Krystal?" he whispered, not quite sure it was her.

She smiled and ran towards Jareth, who caught her in a hug. He placed her on the ground in front of him.

"Why did you send me back?" asked Krystal.

"I didn't," replied Jareth. "You sent yourself back home. Albeit, I was upset about it, I wake up and you are gone. Not really good for my ego."

"I think you ego will survive," said Krystal.

"How did you get back here?" asked Jareth. "You shouldn't have been able to wish yourself back here."

"You left your magic dust in an envelope in my room," smiled Krystal. "You should be careful where you leave that stuff laying around."

"My what?" asked Jareth.

"The envelope of glitter?" said Krystal.

"That was just common glitter," said Jareth. "Wait, what are you saying?"

"I dumped it on the floor, I wished that the goblins would take me away, there was a gust of wind and presto, I was in the throne room," said Krystal. "Why?"

Jareth smiled and pulled Krystal into a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" asked Krystal.

"You're one of use," said Jareth.

"One of who?" asked Krystal.

"The goblins," said Jareth.

"Um…I thought that took time," said Krystal.

"Unless…that shock," said Jareth.

Krystal smirked at his comment.

"What?" he said.

"Not everything is as it seems," smiled Krystal. "Even wishes made here can come true."

"What?" asked Jareth.

"I wished my heart would make a decision for me, that's when you placed my hand over yours and we both felt the electric shock," said Krystal. "Which is probably why I was able to come back here. You're stuck with me Goblin King."

Jareth smiled as he pulled Krystal into another passionate kiss, "Only as long as you are my Goblin Queen."

"I'd rather be a _queen_ than a _princess_," smiled Krystal as they disappeared into the castle and up to _their_ room.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. If you did, by all means leave a review! Keep a look out for any new fictions on the horizon! Got a few more ideas rolling around in my head! ~Jenni**


End file.
